The present disclosure relates to using reflectance properties.
Current printing and display technologies primarily involve gray-scale or color images. However, real world appearance is a function of more than just color. For example, one feature currently missing in current printing technology is the capability to view and print materials with varying reflectance properties (also called a “material properties”). Reflectance properties represents how light rays reflect from surfaces. For example, when users design documents such as magazine covers, post cards, or product packaging, they might want some regions to be glossy or shiny, and other regions to be diffuse or matte.